May's flight
by Denim Jean
Summary: May was a young, dark-haired pilot who lived near London. One afternoon she was filling the tank and she met a handsome man in a suit. He needed help. Out of breath, running for his life 'cos an army of aliens were after him. He displayed a daring personality and a grin. "Nice cocktail", she might have thought. Did she help him to run away with her plane? (Tenth Doc./OC)
1. Chapter 1

**_May's flight_**

**Summary: **

May was a young, dark-haired pilot who lived near London. One afternoon she was filling the tank and she met a handsome man with specs and a suit. He needed help. Out of breath, running for his life 'cos an army of aliens were after him. A daring personality and a grin. "Nice cocktail", she might have thought. Did she help him to run away with her plane? (Tenth Doc./OC)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waltz of weather**

"You're definitely one of a kind, May." The Doctor said using a gentle voice, displaying his unveiled admiration right after she had jumped from the cockpit's door onto the paved floor with a proud, self-conscious grin. Her dark military boots fell with a thud on the launch pad as she did so.

The plane was brought home safe and sound after a bumpy ride through the stormy clouds. Both of them had been chased by some aliens who desperately wanted to capture him, the Doctor. He was so damn valuable… She didn't know why, but he obviously was. He had been running though the warehouses in the docks, trying to escape from his potential captors. Left, right, left, right… Fleeing. On the run, as usual. He was in deep trouble and then he suddenly saw her, May, and her plane, filling the tank nearby. He had approached her almost out of breath and had spoken to her as if he was out of his wits. Luckily, he had managed to convince her to fly away from the docks with him. And surprisingly enough she consented without a fuss.

As soon as his enemies had lost track of May's plane and had got accidentally struck by a lightning, they landed safely on this small launch pad on a small island in the middle of nowhere. Yes, they were safe for the time being. Standing on the launch pad, he went on speaking his mind while inquisitively staring at her. He still wanted to ask her what reason had motivated her to help him even though they hadn't met before.

"I've never seen anyone fly a plane like that…" The Doctor joyfully said. "That was the craziest ride I've even been involved in! – And believe me: I've had my fair share of crazy rides here, God! – _Crazier still_: you've saved my ass and yet you didn't even ask who I was."

"I don't really need to. You said 'I'm the Doctor.' That's quite enough for me." She said proudly. Then, she proceeded to take off her thick flying gloves and mind her own business.

"But no one can _resist_ to ask me 'Doctor, _who_?'" He answered proudly, too, trying to sound too interesting to resist asking the bloody question, but she just walked past him, his eyes following her like the sunflowers follow the sun. "Oh, wait! Do you know me already?" He asked wondering about this small possibility.

She giggled briefly and went on after a brief but deliberate pause. "_Nah_, I don't. Are you famous?" She asked genuinely intrigued, but then she went on speaking giving her back to him: "Anyway, I couldn't care less… But I guess you're used to saving the day, aren't you?"

"I guess so. You _might_ be right." He said quite matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes off her slender body.

"'Cos no one wastes so many words indulging in oneself like that." She said with a clever grin, turning her head to him and staring directly at him.

"_Wow_… Love the fancy way you've put it, but - " He answered with a quite hectic rhythm. "are you telling me I'm conceited? Or a …?"

"I'm just saying that you speak as if you _like_ to brag about who you are all the time. In fact, you _never_ shut up." She said amused, rolling her eyes a bit, cutting his speech half-way through with this blatant statement.

Considering this to be a potential end of a conversation on her behalf (although she knew he wouldn't shut up after that verbal blow of hers), she made her way back into her garage, as if she didn't care to listen to any answer after that. He could see this was her home: her house was more like a little hut next to a huge military-looking garage and a large launch pad instead of a front garden. On a God-forsaken little island near London.

"Oh, I don't brag at all! _Never_!" He complained joyfully. "When have I _ever_ given you the impression that I do such a horrid thing?" He asked her with a soothing, sweet voice as soon as he had run after her and was walking right beside her, trying to keep up with her striding and strong pace. His long coat has floating around him, rather kingly, as the wind blew past him.

"You forget that I barely know you. I've just met you fifteen minutes ago." She said proudly and full of logic, as if she was speaking to a child. Her long dark hair was also floating quite magically on her shoulders and back as she was walking.

"Then you're judging me _too early, _dear May." He concluded with a cocky smile on his lips. Then, they couldn't help but glancing at each other and sharing a brief, meaningful smirk.

"And yet during these last fifteen minutes I've noticed you brag _too often_." She finally added a sigh and a grin and then she went on: "And believe me: if that's the way you flirt, you do it quite poorly,… _Doctor_."

Having said that, she entered her garage.

* * *

A few minutes later. Inside May's garage, beside a couple of tool chests and a very old and dusty wooden table.

"Nice place." He said looking around genuinely interested. His voice echoed in the air as if the garage was a cathedral.

"OK, let's recap. Now that those aliens lost your track, you say you need me to carry you back to your… _spaceship_." May said quite reluctantly and hesitantly, leaning on the dusty old table with her back.

"_Yeap_. My dear Tardis. That's the one. Small, blue, made of wood. I left her close to the docks, in Plymouth." He said speaking quite fast.

"Good to know. Now, good luck." She said with a faint grin on her sweet, inviting, glossy lips. Then, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait! Are you saying you won't take me?!" The doctor asked flabbergasted all of a sudden.

"I've helped you enough for one day, don't you think so?" May argued back with mildly repressed anger. "Besides, I've got other stuff to do. I just happen to _need_ to make a living. And I don't want to be in any other mad race 'cos of you! I'm damn sure they're not done yet. They're still looking for you out there, am I right?" She asked him quite defiantly.

"_Maybe_… But the only ones who could track me down are dead. Remember that big 'boom' we heard before? They were crashed by a lightning when they were trying to get us. And the information about my whereabouts has died with them…" His voice sounded convincing, yet it had a bit of a funny undertone. That's why she didn't fully trust him on that one and, therefore, she eyed him suspiciously. "The rest _can't_ possibly know where I am now."

She rose and eyebrow, defiantly staring at him. She didn't back off. Checking on her body talk, he rambled on, trying to convince her.

"_Nah_! It's almost impossible." He started to sound a bit more hesitant then, seeing that her beautiful dark eyes were heavily fixed on his in an attitude of funny disbelief. "I'm… _quite_ sure. Besides, why are you looking at me like that?"

She sighed. "Why doesn't this sound reassuring?" She asked sarcastically as she put a finger on her temple and briefly closing her eyes.

"Look, I can promise you one thing, though." He said all of a sudden, coming closer to her. She opened her eyes and stared into his. Then, she almost thought his voice was _too_ appealing to her. He seemed too interesting and yet she didn't quite know how… or what to make of it. That's why she kept on listening to him instead of shooing him away. "They're only looking for _me_, not you, not anyone else here. Once I'm gone, they'll be gone, too. I swear. I can…"

"Doctor, I…" She began to say something, but the Doctor didn't even realise of it because she had spoken too lightly.

"May, please. _I promise you'll be safe_." He said very seriously then, as if he felt some sort of unseen burden over his shoulders. She noticed it as soon as he got hold of both her arms to reaffirm his pledge then. "All the people here will be safe once I'm gone. But I need to get to my spaceship before _they_ do. And I need you to help me. Please. You're the _only one_ who can fly fast (and dangerously) enough to get there. Please…"

After a couple of seconds in silence, staring into each other's eyes, her face froze and he knew something was wrong. Out of the blue, her attitude, her mood had changed.

"OK, then." She answered in a whisper, as if he had taken all her breath away. Somehow she knew he could trust him then, and yet she almost spoke like a robot. "I trust you. So be it."

He didn't quite like the serious monotone of her voice now, as if she was devoid of life.

"May,…" He whispered to her, trying to get to her.

"Let's go. I just need some more fuel, some tools that I… was meaning to bring with me for some time now, just in case… I, errr… I might need this as well," Her voice was suddenly hesitant and her thoughts, erratic. She kept on moving around the place looking for stuff and grabbing random tools or objects. Not even once did she dare to look at him again. "And I also need this and… and then we're good to go."

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her worried.

"I'm fine." She just answered matter-of-factly.

"May, I…" He insisted with a sad determination. "I don't want to put you in trouble. I just…"

"Let's go." She just said as fast as she could, and then she went back to her plane, leaving him alone in the garage.

The Doctor just stared at her and thought that she just looked as if she was fleeing from him. He pondered on what was rattling within her mind. She didn't actually need much persuasion to enrol on this mission (or saving him a few minutes ago, for that matter), which to be honest he had expected to be a much longer and enduring task on his behalf, specially bearing in mind her wits and strong personality. However, she had immediately lowered her profile to the extent of nothingness almost. She accepted and that was it. No discussion. No argument, as if resignation could somehow shadow her will and strength in a nanosecond.

Her lovely grin had vanished. The Doctor thought that one could say she was the saddest person on Earth.

* * *

Some minutes later. Back on the plane, in the air.

"You're lucky these bloody idiots can't follow us, Doctor." She said quite amused. Yes, the Doctor's enemies had tracked him down again and knew about his exact position. They were involved in another crazy chase in the sky, heading to Plymouth. "Too dumb to outmatch me."

"I'm quite sure your acrobatic, kamikaze-like flying style into these stormy, dark clouds had something to do with it." He said amused, too. Those fucking one-eyed purple aliens were easily left behind thanks to her flying skills. "Where the hell did you learn to do this, by the way?"

"The key question here is how come you haven't puked yet." She said with an evil, daring grin. The Doctor spotted it and felt better now that she seemed to have recovered her good mood.

Then, a lightning flashed right beside them, but they weren't hit by it. The roaring thunder blasted in the air and filled the space within those dark clouds. The Doctor was surprised to learn that she wasn't the least bit scared of it. It was worse still: no reaction at all, just some sort of silent fierceness could be traced on her face.

"I haven't eaten a single thing since yesterday." He admitted then.

"When I took my flying exam, my examiner hadn't eaten a thing either but I made him puke his digestive fluids nonetheless." She said proudly.

"So I guess you didn't pass." He presumed, giggling of course.

"Oh, yes, I _did_." She answered too proudly.

"OMG, I don't even dare to ask you how you did it!" He exclaimed sarcastically and really amused. He felt eager and curious like a little child.

"I'm not telling you. It's the ace up my sleeve." She said firmly, but friendly. "Just so you know, I'm being kind with you today."

"OK, OK. So,… where did you learn to do all this?" He asked. He didn't think he was being pushy.

"Let's just say... I met this amazing _guy_. He taught me to do this." She finally admitted. She was being deliberately opaque about the subject, but she meant no harm, of course.

"A pilot?"

"Mmh… Well, yes, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" He raised an eyebrow at her even though he knew she wasn't looking at him – basically because she was driving and she just couldn't take her eyes from the sky and the controls.

"Are you a real doctor, Doctor?" She asked him with fake cheek then, licking her lips softly only once.

"Well…" He began saying with a smirk. He knew she had got him there.

"Well, what?" She insisted.

"… _Sort of_." He finally admitted, using her own words like a plaything.

She giggled warmly. The Doctor kept smiling and giggled too. He was relieved to see her own black clouds had vanished into thin air.

For the time being.

* * *

They found the Tardis soon enough. It was hidden behind a huge lorry in a dark alley in the outskirts of the docks. May landed and they approached the Tardis on foot.

The sun had set a few minutes ago and the clouds in the sky resembled those massive bodies of multi-coloured, cotton-line matter on an impressionist canvas: several thorny, purple, orange and ebony, Titanic-like clouds, gathering together until there's no more space left between them, silently crashing into one another in this mad waltz of weather.

May's mood silently drifted to her mystic and mysterious previous state. She was just standing a few feet from the Doctor as he approached his dear Tardis on his own, and there she froze. The air around her eyes borrowed the blackness of her leather jacket. As soon as the Doctor turned around to speak to her, he noticed something was wrong again and his smile faded away and turned into a thin line, as rigid and cold as a stone.

"So, off you go, right, Doctor?" She asked almost whispering. Although her voice was flowing out of her lips quite lowly and feebly, he could hear her perfectly well due to the absolute silence which surrounded them.

"You can come with me, May." He suggested kindly. "I can show you places you've never seen before. Places you can't go with your plane."

"No, thanks. I'm good here." She replied politely and seriously. His invitation felt good, but it wasn't good enough for her standards.

"Are you sure about that?" He added with a mild degree of suspicion in his voice. It didn't go unnoticed. He was more concerned about her well-being than her refusal to his proposal.

"Bye, doc." She said as she turned away and waved at him without looking.

* * *

Blue, yellow, red and green buttons and levers everywhere.

Up, down.

Beep. Beep. Beep!

Hectic fingers messing around. And then, the Doctor stopped all of a sudden: as soon as he had set the coordinates and was flying away to another point in time in the history of mankind, he found himself unable to stop wondering about May and her sombre attitude.

"May… Razor-sharp mind and tongue. Terrific and terrifying flying skills. Gorgeous body… And an opaque puzzle. I really don't get why she's like that. One minute she's smart, talkative and daring; but on the next she's passive like a shadow!" He whispers to himself making funny faces like a madman. His voice reveals he's thrilled about being ignorant as regards this matter, and too keen to know more about her. "Have I done something wrong? Have I made her upset? Did I say something…? _Oh_…" He fell silent for a few seconds. Suddenly he calmed down and spoke with more understanding. "Is it about that guy… that pilot she mentioned? No, she was sombre before that, when we were in her garage. It must've been something else." He kept pondering about it. He was frowning. "She said she was fine, but I don't really think so. Why do humans _love_ to be euphemistic about feelings?! '_I'm good here. Bye, doc_.'" He mocks her voice and words. "Sure…" He draws a grin on his face as soon as he's done pushing one last little button on the Tardis' console panel. "But one thing is sure: she's cryptic, _and I love it_."

The Doctor had made a decision.

* * *

A few days after her encounter with the Doctor, May was mending her plane in her garage. She was in a slightly bad mood since she had spent four hours working on it and yet she hadn't got the result she wanted.

"This bloody engine won't work!" She just yelled at herself. "_Fucking_ pistons! Why can't you behave properly!"

The more she yelled, the angrier she got. She sighed, but not because of relief. All this restlessness was bursting in her chest. She was too exhausted to carry on. Therefore, she just let the wrench she was holding fall down on the floor and tried her best to chill out. Then, she covered her face with both her hands and tried to breathe deeply. She leaned on the dusty old table as she did so, and then she eventually whispered:

"I can't fix it." She sighed again. Next, she combed her dark mane of hair backwards, biting her lower lip. "I just can't. What should I do now?"

"I never trusted a wrench. I'd rather use a screwdriver!" A jolly voice said from the open door of the garage. "Preferably _sonic_."

"_Doctor_?" May asked dumbfounded.

"_Yeah_, that's me." He said with a large grin on his face. As soon as he finished saying that, he came closer to her plane and pointed at the engine with his sonic screwdriver. A tiny blue light emerged from the very tip and made a funny little noise. "Done!"

"What?" She asked, clueless of what he had just done to her beloved flying machinery.

"Your plane should be in complete working order now. Shall we test it?" He asked her glad to see her again.

"_WTF_, Doctor! You must be kidding me!" She almost said with the high-pitched voice of a flute and she kept staring at him as if he was a dodo. A thin, gorgeous, tip-top dressed dodo in a suit, in fact.

"Ouuuuh, but I'm not, May. You heard me: let's try it!" His white-marble teeth were on display as soon as he smiled to her with a bit too much exhilaration. She came closer to him and had a look at the engine. He leaned right beside her, but he wasn't exactly looking at the engine.

"But… no screwdriver can really make a difference when I've been working on it for _four bloody hours_! It just can't be…!" She said almost out of breath, with an exhausted and sceptical tone of voice. "What did you do to my plane?"

"Oh, come on, May!" He said as if he was complaining like a child, already on board a second later. "You were involved in a plane chase with aliens with me a few days ago, you've seen what kind of cool spaceship I've got and… well, - let's face it - you've met _me_. Do you really think my screwdriver is _normal_?"

"No, I suppose not." She whispered still in disbelief and as if she was not speaking for herself.

"Let's fly away, May." He says proudly, extending a hand to her. That's what a gentleman would do. "I really wanna see your face enlighten with amazement!" He exclaimed proudly, as if the sentence itself was a trophy he had earned fairly for being so bloody cool.

"Oh, come on! Stop it. _Now_." She answered with a bored voice and rolling her eyes. He just raised an eyebrow at her and stared. "Are you really like that all the time?" She asked as she entered _without_ taking his hand and walked to her seat.

"I'm afraid so. Yeah." He said as happy as ever, even though he mentally admits to himself that he'd loved it if she had taken his hand as she had come in.

"What patience one must have!" She exhaled aimlessly as she sat down on the pilot seat, as if she was talking only to herself and abhorred such a personality.

* * *

"Why did you come back?" May quietly asked the Doctor once they had enjoyed a nice, twenty-minute flight over London. The clouds were running aimlessly in this lovely evening sky while she was closing the door of the plane. "Are you on the run again?"

"_Nah_, I don't need to be rescued today. Thanks." He replied standing right by her side on the launch pad.

"Good." She said nodding. "I'm not fond of rescuing you." Her earnestness was too blatant and fiery, but she didn't mean to be mean to him and he knew it.

"Oh, come on! You enjoyed it as much as I did!" He just loved playing the showman every now and then.

"I'm not discussing this with you, Doctor. You seem to be one of a kind. And particularly stubborn, I must say. I eventually did what you wanted twice in that same afternoon."

"And now's when you don't wanna admit I'm too charismatic – but not stubborn." He said trying to sound funny.

She raised an eyebrow at this blatant and cheeky comment, but she immediately thought about _not_ answering back the way she usually did, because that's what he obviously wanted of her right now.

"OK then, Mr. Bond." She said full of sarcasm in a lovely, honey-sweet yet husky voice. She came dangerously closer to him, but he took not a single step back. He could smell her delightful scent, a wonderful, yet strange mix of lilies, sea, petrol and soot. He didn't look messy, but she then proceeded to rearrange his lapels and bow tie and iron them with her firm hands. "Tell me… This must be obviously my fault. I'm either too interesting for you or too dumb to get it, but pray, tell me, charismatic _and_ stubborn Doctor…" Glossy, moist lips on the verge of _femme-fatalism_ thus proceeded: "… what magnet did I use to make you stick by my side this time?"

_Wow_. Poor Doctor. Too much in one go.

He _had_ to take his time to think and answer.

"I wanted to return the favour, that's all." He said more slowly than usual.

"Nice. And you just popped in when my plane needed mending, right? Were you spying on me, long fingers?" She asked defiantly taking a step backwards. The lack of air and space between them was too much to bear right now.

"Do I have long fingers?" He asked looking at his hands and fingers as if he hadn't seen them before in his lifetime.

"Yes, you do. And don't try to change the subject, sweetie." She insisted quite seriously. The last word was meant to be a temple devoted to sarcasm.

"I wasn't spying on you! Why would I do that for?" He insisted further.

"Oh, so you're a devout believer of fate then." She said ironically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Never wasted my time thinking about fate. Everyone needs help from time to time." He answered quite seriously. This time she felt as though he really meant what he said. He wasn't playing with her and she noticed.

"True." She whispered also in a serious tone of voice. "Yet I can't really believe that you appeared out of nowhere _right_ when I needed some help. Don't you find that _hard_ to believe?"

"No. Not really."

"Oh, come on! Just admit that you were spying on me. I promise I'm not going to get mad at you, you creepy freak." She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a freak! Nor creepy either!" He exclaimed, trying to defend himself. Then, he went on casually: "Wait a minute. Well, I admit that sometimes I'm a freak, but…"

"Creepy freaks don't tell their names." She said darkly.

Both fell silent right after this malevolent idea for some precious seconds. Tension grossly fed upon this evidence, mistrust and the distance between them. He did not dare to answer, so she went on.

"You come by and pay me back by mending my plane in a nanosecond. It's fine – _illogically_ _amazing_, but _fine_. Now do me _another_ favour and tell me, why should I trust you when I don't know who you are, _Doctor_?"

"The last time you said you trusted me, that it was fine for you just to call me 'Doctor', that you needed nothing more. You accepted to help me. Have you changed your mind now?" He asked a bit angered.

"I could let it pass for once, since you needed urgent help and your life was at stake." She warned him. "But I can't have you around me anytime or anywhere as if you're suspiciously spying on me… if I don't know who you are and… what you want from me."

"Why do you assume that I want something from you?"

"You are not denying it." She whispered defiantly. "You just reply by asking another question. What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him as she stared deeply into his eyes, trying to grasp the truth about this mystery man.

Out of the blue, a huge explosion roared over London's skyline. The air grew dense and the city became a dimmer landscape due to a large cloud of dark grey smoke. A loud earthquake followed right after the explosion.

Suddenly her plane roughly and dangerously slid over the launch pad towards May and the Doctor, who gasped in unison at this sudden lethal weapon ruthlessly marching towards them at such an amazing speed. Did the plane smash them? No, it chased both of them until it crashed against the huge door of the garage, which was closed then. May and the Doctor found themselves under the massive body of the plane, cornered against the garage door. Once the plane stopped moving and broken pieces stopped falling, they eventually noticed that they had fallen and tumbled on one another, so much so that he was on top of her, shielding her whole body with his arms in a desperate embrace. They were both breathing hard due to the harsh running and the adrenaline rush.

More explosions followed in the next few minutes. They became the odd soundtrack of this too intimate, yet the radical opposite of a cosy tryst.

* * *

**So… What do you think? Comments are more than welcome. :)**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I forgot to add a...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Doctor or any of the characters (except May, of course). God, I wish I did! :3

* * *

**Previously…**

Suddenly her plane roughly and dangerously slid over the launch pad towards May and the Doctor, who gasped in unison at this sudden lethal weapon ruthlessly marching towards them at such an amazing speed. Did the plane smash them? No, it chased both of them until it crashed against the huge door of the garage, which was closed then. May and the Doctor found themselves under the massive body of the plane, cornered against the garage door. Once the plane stopped moving and broken pieces stopped falling, they eventually noticed that they had fallen and tumbled on one another, so much so that he was on top of her, shielding her whole body with his arms in a desperate embrace. They were both breathing hard due to the harsh running and the adrenaline rush.

More explosions followed in the next few minutes. They became the odd soundtrack of this too intimate, yet the radical opposite of a cosy tryst.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Debris**

Heavy, dusty debris – the remains of May's plane – sank deeper into the Doctor's flesh as he did his best to shield May from being crushed. They could barely breathe since both their chests were pushed against each other. Naturally, they could feel each other's faltering breath on their own skin. In the meantime, small droplets of his blood fell from either side of his neck whenever he let out a single stiff gasp. May couldn't help but notice his clenched teeth in a desperate attempt to hold on and she let out a little moan. His neck also displayed that there was a lot of tension in his pronounced veins. Soon she realised that his presence by her side had suddenly become a priceless coincidence. Well, coincidence or fate – they could discuss this later on, of course –, one thing was for sure: he had actually just earned her trust right then, although she was having a hard time admitting so.

"Are you OK, May?" His question felt like a grunt due to the massive effort he was making. His bones and flesh may have never had to endure such a painful thing before. His searching, anxious eyes were keener on her well-being than on his own.

"I guess so. And you?" She whispered with a deep concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." He whispered back seriously.

She eyed him suspiciously, but not because he was obviously not telling the truth, but because she realised that he _hadn't_ noticed he was bleeding at all. As soon as this idea dawned on her, she had goose bumps on her whole body and shivered.

"Let's focus on getting out of here… May, you're shivering!" He exclaimed almost breathlessly.

"It's nothing…" She managed to whisper back to him. She thought it was best not to bring his attention to his on-going bleeding, lest he'd weaken and eventually surrender under this toll.

This answer was absolutely not valid enough for him, of course, but he let it go bearing in mind the current situation.

"OK, May. I need you to focus on your way out. Look at me and listen very carefully, right?" He whispered very clearly and slowly. "I feel my feet are free, which means our way out is there. You have to crawl down the length of my body until you reach the open air, understand?"

"And you?"

"I'll get out once you're out."

She remained silent and immediately did as told. She didn't want to upset him. Even though there wasn't much space to move, she managed to slide her body slowly. She didn't know where to put her hands and so she tried to gently get hold of his suit as she began to move.

Try as she might, her mind was playing tricks on her and felt unable to focus – as he had demanded – _solely_ on her way out from under the wrecked plane. Why? Basically because, as she was pushing her body horizontally against his and sliding down the full length of his body, her mind couldn't help but realising he was making her body temperature suspiciously rise to unexpected heights. Since her hands were on his body the entire time, she could feel his quite well-built chest, his nice abs, his heavy hips and his long legs… Damn hormones! She had to admit to herself that she had never ever felt this way in her whole life. Once her head reached his ankles, she rose instantly, shivered and gasped once, as if she feared being one more second closer to him.

For her, two facts were instantly latent no more: a. her cheeks had blushed violently; and b. he hadn't complained.

"Are you out, May? Are you OK?" His voice made her focus again and pulled her back to reality.

"Yes, I'm out! Let me help you…" She replied in a hurry as she tried with all her might to hold in place the huge metal pieces which had fallen on him. She let out a grunt as she made this effort. Luckily, this actually helped and the Doctor was able to move and make his way out quite easily.

"Good, the Tardis has suffered no damage!" He exclaimed staring at his priceless spaceship.

As soon as the Doctor rose to his feet then, May rushed to make him sit down on the floor and examine his wounds without saying a word. He immediately realised of what was going on. He needn't ask; he just let her do it and let out a brief, self-conscious giggle, and grinned as if he was bragging about having undergone worse stuff in his life.

"I can handle a bit of blood, May."

She just sighed displaying mild disbelief.

"May, I'll be fine." He insisted whispering.

"Let me get my first aid kit and then I'll let you know about that."

Then _he_ sighed displaying mild disbelief.

"Hey." She warned him as if he was just a little child. "Don't mock me, Doc. And stay where you are. Be right back…"

As soon as May had said that, she ran to her home to fetch the aforesaid first aid kit. However, when she got back outside on the launch pad, the Doctor was already gone. So was the Tardis. She turned her head left and right, trying to spot him although she knew he wasn't there. Nothing. Then, she let her mouth fall open, froze and after a couple of seconds she exclaimed a swearword she had promised herself she'd never use again.

Later, she approached the verge of the launch pad which was facing London and stared at the city with this sorrowful skyline, full of dark smoke and wafting ashes.

"Doctor… Now what?" She eventually whispered as a plea. She turned her head to see the state in which her poor plane had been left in and then back at the city, volcano-like fuming in the distance. She was forcing her tears from falling. "You're out there, right? Of course you are…" And she whispered that unable to hold back a soft, sweet smile on her lips. She found it hard to admit she had mix feelings. "I hate you so much…"

* * *

"I'm warning you! Leave this planet and these people alone, peacefully, now…" The Doctor spoke loudly and clearly from on top of a huge metal platform, facing this sexy alien queen sitting on a throne made of bones. "… and accept my offer: I'll take you to a new, uninhabited planet where you can settle down and prosper, and…"

"Don't you dare patronise our race, Doctor!" The dark-orange alien queen of Frimmocks answered back immediately. Her pride hurt the Doctor's ears. "I won't accept any alms. Who do you think you are anyway?" Her followers clapped and cheered at their queen's bold and daring reply. They were almost 30 of them, standing on a lower level under the metal platform, watching the scene with great care.

"Don't be rash about this." The Doctor insisted with a firm voice although he knew his words wouldn't reach her and change her mind about invading planet Earth and subjugating all the living creatures on it. "Think about the offer of a Time Lord with care."

"Oh, great! So you're a Time Lord! … You have no authority over me, Doctor. No matter what you say." She giggled carelessly. "Earth seems most inviting and rich to me, so I'm guessing we'll stay _forever_. Human flesh is so… _tasty_."

"Then, so be it." He whispered to himself seriously. He knew he had to stop them no matter what. "I give no second oportunities."

He aimed his sonic screwdriver at a small and strange electronic device which began flashing yellow lights at once. It had been placed behind the queen's seat and it had a clock on its top-left part, ticking nervously like a countdown. The queen soon noticed the anxious sound emerging right from behind her both posh and death-lustful seat. She rose and turned her seat. Her face immediately revealed her amazement. She gasped when she realised that this device was too elaborate and techy for her race, which was solely focused on fighting, eating and mating – the three of them preformed with equal violence.

"You had planned this and you were playing with me all along, weren't you?!" She exclaimed wrathfully while the Doctor was already leaving. "Get him! I want his head right now!" She commanded.

As soon as she had uttered those fiery words, her minions hurried to get him, arms in their hands aiming at him. He swallowed once and froze. As his vision processed reality like a scene in slow-motion, he thought of gunshots and the smell of burning metal, dust and blood, and revived a long-endured secret pain building up within the walls of his twin hearts, recycling the emotional debris of his darkest memories.

Out of the blue, a pair of desperate hands grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him into a dark alley just in time. A powerful rain of gunshots started right after he had been pulled. He was safe then and those hands released his lapels. Nonetheless, he was still absent, as if a blue hip hop/pop song had taken over control in his mind. He soon realised that one of those hands had got hold of one of his and was pulling him onwards, eternally running into the unknown, no words spoken, towards a semi-dark, blurry end of this unfamiliar alley. Hopelessness seemed to give endless energy to their legs as they ran away.

When the queen's minions entered the dark alley they were in, they casted the artificial light of their bluish flashlights on the runaways and then the Doctor could see the face of his saviour as she turned her head to check on him.

"Doctor!" She yelled.

A dark mane of hair floating around a nice oval face, amazing dark eyes and inviting glossy lips. This heavenly revelation woke him up and made him take the lead again. He began running faster and faster, so that he took over her and pulled her instead.

As soon as they reached the end of the dark alley, they turned left, to the source of light and luckily they missed the subsequent gunshots.

"Who the hell are these… _creatures_?" May asked him panting.

"Frimmocks. They're a warrior race." He answered, also panting. And still running for their lives.

"I hadn't noticed that. Thanks for telling me." She replied with irony.

"Hey! Cut it out, will you? I'm trying to save the Earth!" He went on defiantly. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?!" He asked her angered.

"Nice way of thanking me for saving you, Doc."

"You're not supposed to be here! This is too dangerous for you. How did you even make it here? Your plane is useless now!"

"Got other resources, mystery man…" She spoke like a carefree R&B song, or that's what the Doctor thought of her. Having said that, she smiled at him daringly. God, he'd be staring at that smile for hours. Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over a thick wire and fell. And since he was holding her hand and pulling her, he made her fall down as well, so much so that they rolled on one another.

"Are you planning to do this frequently or what?" She whispered trying to mock him once they had stopped rolling, him on top of her.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered weakly, surprised by the fact that she was not mad at him for this.

The Frimmocks were approaching. Their dreadful footsteps were coming closer and closer, but they hadn't seen them yet. Thus, the Doctor helped her to stand up, led her to a wall beside them, used his screwdriver on a blocked little door and swiftly pushed her into this small built-in closet. He closed the door. His hands never ceased to hold her waist, but then he gently put a thumb on her lips to prevent her from speaking. May held her breath and stared at the Doctor. Meanwhile, the Frimmocks hadn't realised they were hiding there, in that unbearably small closet which had not enough space for them to stand in a polite distance from one another. Those stupid minions just ran past the closet while their bodies were inevitably pushed into one another as if they still were under May's wrecked plane.

With his thumb still on her lips silencing her, she had to mentally chide herself for her lusty and indecent stare on him, although he didn't notice because he was staring straight at the closed door so deadly seriously as if the door itself was a threat to their lives. His jaw was tense. He was clenching his teeth and frowning. As soon as the Frimmocks had gone by, oblivious of their presence there, she cupped her hand on his cheek and made him turn his face to her. He didn't resist it, chilled out a bit and unveiled the curiosity he was feeling at this sudden and unexpected touch on her behalf by raising an eyebrow. And then, heavenly and pure like a feather falling from the sky, she tiptoed and kissed him languidly.

Was it his charisma? His slender figure? His deep brown eyes? His dashing clothing or the sharpness of his mind? Was it the thrill of being chased and saved? Was it the adrenaline? Was it a psychological side-effect of having survived an earthquake thanks to him? She mentally giggled. Did her hormones need some blue-tipped, sonic, magic mending like her plane's engine had needed earlier that same day? She didn't know, but one thing was sure…

She had imagined the whole thing: she slowly opened her eyes and realised that his thumb was still gently pressed on her lips. The Frimmocks were already gone and he was… Well, he was _staring_ deeply at her with an arrogant smirk on his face as if waiting for her to finish her dreamy infatuation, as if he knew what she had been thinking. (Did he really know?) Next thing he knew, she eyed him suspiciously and slapped his face once.

"You perv…" She whispered to him daringly.

Then, she proceeded to go out. She just didn't wait for him and strode towards the exit.

" 'Nice way of thanking me for saving you,'… _May_." He mocked her previous words, racing to match her striding pace.

"Oh, Doc., just go on like that and I'll… hit you again… or something." She threatened him lightly without looking at him.

He giggled almost inaudibly and shook his head making sure she wasn't looking.

"Don't you dare play tricks on me, Doc." She added seriously, still not looking at him even though he was walking right beside her.

"I'm not playing tricks on you. I swear." He said gently, staring lovingly at her.

They fell silent as they went on walking.

"How's your head?" She asked whispering, this time using a more gentle voice.

"My… head?"

"Oh, great." She replied sarcastically. "You hit your head too much and now you don't even remember you were bleeding earlier."

"Oh, you mean… _this_. No, I _do_ remember. It's nothing. It'll heal soon. Don't worry." He said as he touched the half-healed wound on the back of his head.

"I don't have to worry, Doc. Bearing in mind that you _like_ to mess around danger, you'll get killed sooner or later… _if you don't take care of yourself_." She said gently and, yes, worried.

This last bit had touched him. Concern for him. It had been a long time since…

They went walking unnoticed until they exited the building. He made sure there were no enemies there. He kept her behind him, just in case.

"I think they probably went back to save their queen from my deadly artefact." He whispered to her.

The coast was clear and they walked out of the building. A _The-Devil-wears-Prada-like_ dark red Vespa was waiting for them right beside the Tardis. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Is this your mysterious resource you were talking about?" He asked smiling broadly. He was going to burst out laughing, but she cut him.

"_Yeap_. Don't laugh at me! I know it doesn't impress you." She said swiftly. "It's really nice, but when I've seen it, it hasn't impressed me either. But I thought that it would do…"

"_Wow_, wait a sec. What do you mean? It's yours, right?" He asked hesitatingly.

"_Nah_, I stole it." She said with cheek. "I got here on my boat first and then…"

"You're kidding… The way you say it… You're… kidding… _right_?"

"No, unfortunately I'm _not_." She answered blatantly and cheerfully as she sat down on the Vespa's seat. Seeing that the Doctor had fallen silent and was scratching the back of his head and hesitating about what to say about this (probably he was trying to find the proper, adult way to phrase that stealing is _bad_), she went on: "Oh, come on! Like you've never done anything _wrong_ in your life! It's not like I've killed someone! And hey, I'm _not_ keeping it! I'm gonna give it back in a few minutes, if you let me. Now, go into your spaceship and flee before they spot us here." She cheerfully added.

His expression froze due to some of her words, but he tried to shield it from her. Even though he was trying hard not to unveil his sudden change of mood, she noticed immediately. She wondered whether she had said something inappropriate or not, but then she realised that she didn't know him, so there was no way she could know if she had said something that might have hurt his feelings. Maybe stealing a Vespa had reminded him of something bad he had done… She just swallowed and fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"Look, I gotta go, Doc." She said seriously, turning the Vespa around to the exit.

Why was every single conversation with her both amusing and depressing, but also above all _addictive_ for him? It seemed as if she could read him, even though she obviously knew nothing about who he was and what had happened to him. He wondered about all that and couldn't help repeating that good old plea:

"Come with me." He said almost whispering, quite seriously. "Please."

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Really? Let's see…" She made herself interesting by speaking thus: "A mysterious man whom I don't know at all and who is both dangerous like a spy and _almost_ a knight in shiny armour asks me to go away with him. What do I do?" She asked ironically.

"Hey! What do you mean by '_almost_ a knight in shiny armour'?" He asked dumbfounded and offended, highlighting the word 'almost'.

"There he goes again…" She whispered defeated to herself and sighed.

"What?"

"The part that bothered you isn't my rejection to your offer, but the fact that I deny that you're my knight in shiny armour. What does this say about you?" She asked full of suspicion and a joyful defiance in her voice. "You would've _loved_ it if I had said you actually were my knight, right?"

And she just waited for him to dare to answer, with a defiant grin on her face, her spread legs on either side of the Vespa and her arms crossed on the handlebar.

Good God, he didn't see that one coming. He just didn't know what to answer. He mentally admitted she was right about it, but he couldn't say a single word because his mind was busy feasting on her gorgeous body on that posh motorbike from Hell.

Suddenly, the bomb that the Doctor had activated before exploded and the ground trembled violently. Part of the building fell apart and threatened to bury them alive. The Doctor reacted immediately: he ran to May, pulled her from the Vespa and, like before, he squeezed her into the Tardis without a word. They were both breathing hard and deeply staring at each other while they heard the building blowing into smithereens and falling down on the Tardis. But there was no time to lose: the Doctor approached the console panels and started pressing buttons and stuff May just couldn't understand.

"W-What the hell…? B-But…" She stammered, wondering about something.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside." He bragged joyfully.

"_No_! (Well, _yes_, I've just noticed that… _O…M…G_…)" She said marvelled, staring at the Tardis walls and everything, verifying this new piece of information. "Anyway, I meant we should've been crushed by the falling debris! We should be _dead_…" She said almost breathlessly by the end, coming closer to him.

"The Tardis is indestructible." He said without looking at her, pushing more buttons and reading the monitor. Then, he stopped and actually paid attention to her after a few seconds of dreadful silence. She was staring at him with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. "It's true. Look! You're alive…" He said coming closer to her and grabbing her arms and shaking her once. "and…" Then, he strode rather kingly to the door of the Tardis and opened it. "Ladies first!" He said cheerfully bowing and with a flourish.

May popped her head out and saw that he had moved the Tardis a few miles. Now they were on top of a nearby hill overlooking the sea, half of London and the ruins of that old, godforsaken building.

"OMG… Your spaceship is…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She had never been so dumbfounded in her whole life.

He leaned on the doorframe right by her side and stared at her, enjoying every single facial expression of disbelief, surprise, mild anger, _anything_ that she dared to display. And he _loved_ it.

"Am I your knight in shiny armour now?" He whispered very close to her ear. She gasped, surprised due to the sudden closeness.

"OMG, you're _soooo_ enjoying this, aren't you?" She said mildly angered, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest and frowning.

"Come on! Don't get mad at me! I've just saved you!" He whined a bit too much like a child.

"Oh, give me a break, Doc!" She burst out. "I've been through a lot in the last few hours. Don't expect me to be in the mood to play along with your little games. And please stop bragging. I hate people who brag."

Then, they both fell silent. After a few seconds, she sighed deeply and put a hand on her frowning forehead. He perfectly understood what she meant and respected that.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered to him quietly and gently. "I just cling on to this nasty old habit of making a big deal of the aspects of someone else's personality which I don't like. Sometimes I even sound too sarcastic and cheeky for my standards. Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He replied also gently. "I also have a nasty old habit: bragging. And I'm sorry for that, too."

They smiled coyly at each other for a second.

"I guess I just can't return that Vespa to its rightful owner now…" She said and sighed.

He giggled at her remark.

"So, what do you say?" He asked her trying to cheer her up and tempt her to travel with him. "Shall I just bring you home or…?"

"I may not know you a lot, but I can see you're a man revolving around danger like a bee flies around flowers."

"So?"

"So what?! Are you kidding?! Do you want me dead? You should find a peaceful beach in the Caribbean instead… and lie under the sun, sunbathing, having something to drink and reading a book or something… and _rest_ for some time. You'll get yourself killed one day! Give yourself a break. 'Cos I'm not saving your ass again…"

"OK!" He said joyfully as he smashed the door closed and rushed to the Tardis' console panel. In a couple of seconds, the Tardis was humming and buzzing. "We're threre." His smile was unbreakable; his good mood, unbeatable. How did he manage to do that?

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

He just rushed back to her side and opened the door for her again.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me…" May then gasped in amazement and let her mouth fall open as she saw the outside again.

"Welcome to the Caribbean!" He yelled cheering and smiling broadly, placing a hand on her waist and waving the other in front of them, inviting her to go out and have fun.

There were a lot of palm trees, amazing beaches, hundreds of hotels, a very nice hot weather, semi-nude young girls giggling over nothing, old _pervy_ men staring indecently at them, tons of tourists loaded with expensive suits, watches and money, lying on expensive chaise longues while sipping from multi-coloured alcoholic drinks, among other stuff.

The Doctor just sprang forward and embraced the good weather, the everlasting sun and the joy of life. Then, he just turned back to stare and grin at May. _God_, he looked like a poster model-boy with that smile and the warm breeze combing his hair… She could've melted like an ice-cream then.

But May was not pleased. _Not at all._ Before the Doctor could complain and ask her what the hell was wrong for her now, she just sighed and frowned her _I-just-can't-believe-this-is-really-happening-to-m e_ frown and then she pointed to something behind the Doctor… He turned around to see what it was.

There was a giant Godzilla-like monster which had chosen to start destroying this blissful area sort of… _right now_. The Doctor turned around to face her again.

"I hate you so much…" She whispered half desperately, half sarcastically to the Doctor.

And he just shrugged his shoulders and exclaimed joyfully as ever: "_Allons-hi_!"

* * *

**Now what? :3**

**What do you think of this chapter? I love comments like I love the Doctor... Oh dear me, I know I have a problem. ;)**

**XOXO**

**Denim Jean**


End file.
